Empat, lalu Enam
by eternality
Summary: complete/ post-The Rise of Nine/ Karena itu, aku adalah Enam. Dan dia Empat—bukan John./ Ini semua tentang Enam/ Enjoy :)


_Aku Enam. Dia Empat._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Lorien Legacies © Pittacus Lore**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**.**

**Empat, lalu Enam  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"John!"

Gadis itu, Sarah Hart, berseru dengan nada tinggi, hampir-hampir berteriak histeris. Orang bodoh mana pun akan tahu dia tengah gembira—sangat. Dan si John yang dipanggilnya tersenyum sangat lebar penuh kelegaan sampai membuatku berjengit melihatnya. Apa pirang bodoh itu tidak takut mulutnya robek?

Mataku berputar melihat adegan drama sekelas opera-opera sabun yang suka ditonton Katarina dulu sewaktu dia masih hidup, jika kami punya waktu luang.

Dua manusia—oh, hanya satu manusia dan satu alien itu berpelukan erat. Si pirang nomor empat mengangkat gadis dalam pelukannya dari tanah dengan kekuatan otot dan berputar-putar di tempat.

Dengusanku sama sekali tidak direncanakan. Reaksi standarku terhadap kekonyolan semacam ini.

Ella duduk di atas tanah tak jauh dariku dengan kaki diluruskan. Tangan kanannya menangkup mulutnya untuk menahan kikikan geli yang keluar dari sela-sela giginya. Marina yang duduk dengan kaki bersila di sebelahnya tersenyum. Pipinya merona merah. Gadis-gadis itu terlalu mudah ditebak.

Begitu juga dengan si Delapan dan Sembilan. Delapan duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon, menyeringai lebar. Sembilan berdiri di depanku dengan tangan bersedekap dan bibir mencibir, namun kebahagiaan tetap terpancar dari matanya. Benie Kosar menggonggong, berisik sekali.

Oke. Mereka semua tengah berbahagia dan tidak memerlukan kecemburuan tak berdasarku untuk menghancurkan malam reuni kami.

John dan Sarah akhirnya berhenti berputar-putar, atau tepatnya John berhenti memutar-mutar tubuh mereka berdua. Kedua kaki mereka sudah menjejak kembali di tanah, masih berpelukan erat dan saling menatap penuh kerinduan. Adegan konyol mereka selanjutnya sudah sangat tertebak.

Sebuah kain kumal, atau mungkin baju yang telah robek, melayang dan melesat menutupi mata polos Ella dari apa pun yang nanti terlihat. Kain itu digerakkan dengan telekinesis oleh Sembilan, masih berdiri bersedekap. Ella merucutkan bibir, merengek minta dilepaskan karena kain itu sama sekali tidak berpindah—sekuat apa pun gadis cilik itu mencoba melepasnya dari pandangan matanya.

Aku? Tentu saja memilih membuang muka dan memandang ke dalam hutan yang gelap.

Bukan karena apa. Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan pengontrolan diri, terutama pengontrolan ekspresi wajah jika sudah bersangkutan dengan John Smith, si Empat.

Alasannya? Karena aku menyukainya, dia tahu itu, dan dia pun berkata tertarik padaku—dalam konteks yang sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan yang dia rasakan terhadap Sarah Hart yang sekarang ada dalam pelukannya.

Bukan hal sulit untuk menyimpulkan—karena aku cukup mengenalnya untuk melakukannya—Empat akan merasa bersalah jika melihat wajahku yang berekspresi tidak menyenangkan. Padahal semua itu bukan salahnya. Semua itu adalah permasalahanku seorang.

Aku menyukainya. Itu adalah fakta dan hanya itu yang terpenting.

Aku menyukainya bukan tanpa tahu konsekuensinya. John Smith mencintai Sarah Hart dan perasaan apa pun yang dia rasakan untuk wanita lain sama sekali bukan masalah. Pirang bodoh itu yakin sepenuhnya bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Sarah. Dan sudah pasti, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal bodoh seperti 'apa mungkin kami bersama nanti?'.

_Itu konyol sekali 'kan, Enam._ Aku mendengus.

Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan? Mundur? Tidak tepat juga jika dikatakan seperti itu.

Aku hanya tidak akan pernah menempatkan Empat dalam kondisi terjepit dua wanita. Pirang bodoh itu beberapa kali benar-benar membuktikan kebodohannya dan akhirnya menyesalinya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Tidak jika itu karena ulahku.

John Smith akan bahagia bersama Sarah Hart setelah semua ini selesai.

Sebelum itu, aku harus memastikan tidak ada rasa bersalah yang tidak kami butuhkan untuk membalaskan dendam pada Mogadorian. Kami perlu menemukan Lima yang menurut Sembilan ada di Jamaika—atau paling tidak, dia di sana terakhir kali Sembilan mengecek. Kemudian kami harus melatih kekuatan, dan mengembangkan Pusaka kami sampai semaksimal mungkin.

Dan tentu saja, menyelamatkan Sam akan menjadi tujuan prioritas jangka pendekku. Kurasa John pun demikian.

Karena itu, aku adalah Enam. Dan dia Empat—bukan John.

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

_Semoga kalian menikmati (walaupun nggak begitu jelas juga, haha) seperti saya menikmati proses penulisan cerita satu ini :)_


End file.
